doctorwhofandomcom_cy-20200215-history
Karn
Un tro planed wladfa o Gallifrey oedd Karn. Ddiweddarach, roedd y blaned gartref o'r Chwaeroliaeth o Karn a chuddfan o Morbius, y troseddwr yr Arglwyddi Amser. Nodweddion Wedyn y trechiad o Morbius, roedd Karn wedi dod planed ddisbyddedig, tomen anffrwythlon a creigiog gyda nifer adfeiliau ac ystadau ddiwydiannol weigion. Roedd y fynwent tros llawer o longau ofod o nifer o blanedi, deuwyd i lawr gan y galluoedd telecinetig o'r Chwaeroliaeth. Ofnodd y Chwaeroliaeth fod y llongau eisiau dwyn yr Elicsir o Fywyd. Datganodd y Doctor fod ei eni wedi digwydd rhyw milltiroedd biliwn o Karn. Mae hynny yn golygu fod y blaned Karn yn agos i Gallifrey. (TV: The Brain of Morbius) Tra oedd yr Unarddegfed Doctor yn meddwl am y lle glawogaf, gwlybaf a stormusaf, y lle cyntaf yn ei feddwl oedd Karn. Cymharodd y Doctor y blaned fel y stormiau crewyd gan y Cybermen yn Klimtenburg. Newidodd ei feddwl yr ateb i Margate. (PRÔS: Plague of the Cybermen) Hanes O flaen y Rhyfel Amser Mawr Olaf Yn wreiddiol, gwladfa o'r Ymerodreath Gallifreyan oedd Karn, yn y dyddiau cyn Rassilon. Gweddill o'r Pythians oedd y Chwaeroliaeth o Karn, sy'n unwaith rheoli Gallifrey cyn bod yn gyrru allan gan y tri gŵr - Rassilon, Omega a'r Arall. (PRÔS: Cat's Cradle: Time's Crucible) Yn ystod y Cyfnod Rassilon, gwarchododd y Chwaeroliaeth y Fflam Gyfrinachol. Defnyddiwyd y Fflam Gyfrinachol i ddistyllio'r Elicsir o Fywyd. Gallodd yr Elicsir yn helpu Arglwydd Amser sy'n cael anhawster gyda'i aildyfiant. (TV: The Brain of Morbius) Daeth Morbius, Arglwydd Amser gwrthgiliedig, trwy gydol ei gais am oresgyniad galactig, i Karn gyda byddin ariangar. Cornelwyd a threchwyd Morbius yna gan yr Arglwyddi Amser, a rhoddon ar brawf ac hefyd, yn ôl y dyb, dienyddion fo. Llwyddodd Mehendri Solon, llawfeddygol dynol o'r Cwlt o Morbius, i symud ymennydd Morbius yn ddirgel. Sefydlodd mewn ffatri hydrogen allan o arfer ar Karn. Defnyddiodd rhannau o'r aelodau marw i greu corff crai newydd ar gyfer Morbius. Wedyn yr ailgyfeiriad o'i TARDIS i Karn, tarodd y Bedwerydd Doctor a Sarah Jane Smith ar y plan Solon. Trechwyd Morbius gan y Doctor, a lladdwyd Solon ar yr un pryd. (TV: The Brain of Morbius) Yn ystod y Rhyfel Amser Mawr Olaf Arhosodd y Chwaeroliaeth ar Karn. Disgwylodd yr arweinydd, Ohila, y dychweliad y Doctor. Rhagwelodd Ohila y fydd Doctor yn dychweld i drio stopio'r rhyfel. Atebodd yr Wythfed Doctor signal trallod argyfwng o long gwn. Er trio achub yr un aelod criw ar ôl, ond wedyn cael gwybod y gwir am y hir y Doctor, doedd hi ddim eisiau dianc gyda'r Doctor. Marwodd y Doctor ac hi ynghyd. Gyda help o'r Chwaeroliaeth, gallodd yr Doctor aildyfu i'i aildyfiad nesaf. (TV: The Night of the Doctor) Llinellau amser arall Mewn llinell negyddwyd, prynodd Cristophe Zarodnix y blaned Karn o'r Chwaeronieath. Defnyddiodd Zarodnix darnau o'r ymennydd Morbius a genynnau o Straxus i ail-greu Morbius. Adeiladodd Morbius ymerodraeth mawr. Yn y diwedd, i stopio Morbius, taflwyd Morbius a'r Wythfed Doctor mewn casm gan yr Arglwyddi Amser. (SAIN: Sisters of the Flame/Vengeance of Morbius) Achubwyd y Doctor a chludwyd i Orbis gan y Chwaeroliaeth. (SAIN: Orbis) Yn y cefn Tarddiad Mae Karn yn dod o'r stori theatr, Doctor Who and the Daleks in Seven Keys to Doomsday, ysgrifennwyd gan Terrance Dicks. Ailddefnyddiodd Dicks yr enw o'r sgript yn The Brain of Morbius. Defnyddiodd y stori theatr Pedwerydd Doctor arall. Dydy'r Wici hwn neu'r Wiki Saesneg ddim yn ystyried y stori theatr (neu'r fersiwn Big Finish) fel canon.Categori:Planedau y Droellen Mutter Categori:Hanes Gallifrey Categori:Planedau Ymwelwyd gan y Bedwerydd Doctor Categori:Planedau Ymwelwyd gan yr Wythfed Doctor Categori:Planedau Ymwelwyd gan y Doctor Rhyfel en:Karn fr:Karn de:Karn ru:Карн Categori:Planedau